Yersinia Pestis ou la langue de l'Espoir
by SisYa-wa
Summary: L'Homme, les Voix, l'Espoir. Une même pièce, des langues différentes. Quand Babel chute, quand la peste croit, que reste t-il alors des êtres humains ? (OS théâtre, Rating T car sujets compliqués.) Pour Milou.


_Note :_ A une certaine fille, qui aime le théâtre, surement plus qu'elle n'aime le goût des cigarettes roulées et celui du vin rouge.

Cet OS a fait paf, dans ma tête. Je n'arrive à le rattacher à rien. C'est peut être une sorte d'hommage, pour Paris, pour l'Italie, pour toutes les villes du monde. Pour les vivants et pour les morts, à petite échelle. Je m'essaye au théâtre

 **CREDITS : les personnages de Kingdom Hearts (même s'ils sont justes utilisés, car complètement out au niveau du caractère) appartiennent** **exclusivement aux Studios Square Enix et Disney. Sur le modèle de "Nos moments ou de l'Oubli du reste" par Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste. B** **abel appartient à sa légende, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas calée en matière de Religion.**

* * *

 **Yersinia Pestis ou La langue de l'Espoir.**

Personnages :

 **LES VOIX** (suaves, mauvaises. Elles résonnent.)

 **L'HOMME** (Sans âge, défiguré. Attaché. Yeux d'or, cheveux noirs très épais.) Vanitas

 **LA VOIX DU NARRATEUR** (Voix d'enfant, claire et parfaite.)

 **LE PETIT CŒUR** (Petit garçon, nu, blond.) Ventus

 _Ténèbres, parquet ciré, odeur de cadavre. On entend des cris dans une langue inconnue. Sur la scène, de faux murs neutres, un lit de fer, des chaînes qui grincent._

 _Allongé sur le lit, un homme en camisole de force blanche._

 **LA VOIX DU NARRATEUR**

A une époque la colère de Dieu s'abattit sur les hommes, qui lui firent l'affront de prétendre toucher le ciel par des moyens humains. Sur cette scène résonnent encore les cris de la chute de Babel, pilier de Savoir, fracas immense pour cet homme silencieux. Il y était. Vous entendez ? Désormais, la peste frappe, au dehors. Les gens saignent et cognent les murs, mais l'obscurité a gagné leur âme. Lui, on l'a mis ici. Personne ne sait qu'il parle encore.

 **L'HOMME**

 _(Il se dévisse la tête pour regarder les murs)_

 **LES VOIX**

Tu as de la chance, homme. Tu n'es pas mort encore et ta langue fonctionne. Tu peux prier, peu importe le langage. Vas-tu le faire ?

 **L'HOMME**

 _(Secoue la tête, de droite à gauche)_

 **LES VOIX**

Non, tu ne prieras pas. Tu es arrogant et laid. Comme les autres hommes de Shinar. Te crois-tu tout puissant ?

 **L'HOMME**

 _(Répète son geste, plus fermement)_

 **LES VOIX**

Tu mens. Menteurs, fiers et égoïstes. Voilà comment sont les hommes. Ils jouissent, ils fêtent, ils ne respectent rien. Ils ne tolèrent pas : l'indifférence, la bêtise et le rejet les dévorent, comme la peste te mange le visage.

 **L'HOMME**

 _(Il se redresse, les chaînes le retiennent)_

Je ne prierai pas, car Dieu ne comprend pas les hommes. Il les aime peut-être, mais ne les comprend pas.

 **LES VOIX**

 _(Plus fortes)_

Vous aviez une langue. Dieu vous comprenait tous. Tu es bête, stupide. La pire des créations. Tu as tué les animaux, tes semblables, la Nature qui te nourris et t'abrite. Tu n'agis que pour toi-même.

 **L'HOMME**

Parce que je suis seul. Parce que l'artiste ne comprend pas toujours ses créations. Parce que le langage peut éloigner les hommes. Parce que j'ai besoin de tuer pour vivre, et parfois, de vivre pour tuer.

 **LES VOIX**

Monstre. Bientôt, les bubons auront ta langue, tu seras puni et on te la tranchera.

 **L'HOMME**

Ce qui est dit est souvent loin que ce que l'on veut faire comprendre. On pourrait me trancher la langue, je parlerais avec les yeux.

 **LES VOIX**

 _(Plus fortes encore)_

Tu prétends que les langues n'ont pas d'importance ? Que tu peux ne pas prier ou que tu peux tuer qui ne te plaît pas sur la Terre ? C'est à Dieu que revient cette tâche. Encore, il vous fustige. La peste est là.

 **L'HOMME**

 _(Il inspire fort. Ses yeux brillent. Sa bouche est tordue)_

La peste est là. Les hommes aussi, et tous ne prient pas. Depuis la chute de la Tour, ceux qui croient chuchotent une prière différente, et tu l'as dit : peu importe la langue, puisqu'ils prient. Moi, je ne prie pas. Si je tue quelqu'un, c'est la Justice humaine qui me sanctionnera.

 **LES VOIX**

 _(Elles faiblissent)_

La Justice humaine n'existe pas. Regardes toi, tu es là. Fou.

 **L'HOMME**

Je n'ai tué personne. C'est la peste qui me tue.

 **LES VOIX**

 _(De plus en plus faibles, furieuses)_

Ainsi, tu dois reconnaitre l'œuvre de Dieu, Fou. Malade. Créature hérétique. Ton dialecte est poison. Tu es sombre, mauvais.

 **L'HOMME**

 _(Il se redresse encore. Les chaines tintent, lui rentrent dans la chair)_

La Foi nous apporte-t-elle la lumière ? Je suis un homme, je n'ai pas envie de choisir entre Cœur et Raison. D'ailleurs, je vais cesser de parler, je ne suis pas un être sage. Mais mes idées évoluent encore, comme quand j'étais enfant.

 **LES VOIX**

Ne parle pas d'enfants. Il n'y a qu'une Foi. Quand les enfants grandissent, ils deviennent affreux.

 **L'HOMME**

Les enfants ne grandissent pas. Le corps grandit, l'esprit change. Nous sommes des enfants, dans le cœur. Même le plus atroce des hommes est un enfant. _(Il se tait, puis reprend)_ Au fond, je ne crois pas tout ce que je dis. Mais j'essaye. C'est la seule Foi qui existe, pour moi.

 **LES VOIX**

 _(Soudain anxieuses, froides, comme un murmure)_

La Foi en quoi ?

 **L'ESPOIR**

 _(Apparait dans la pièce. S'approche pour détacher l'Homme. D'une toute petite voix: )_

La Foi en soi. En tous les Hommes.

 **L'HOMME**

 _(La peste le prend au corps, peu à peu. Il tousse)_

Laids, sublimes, cruels, croyants, athées, idiots, intelligents, aptes, handicapés, sages, débauchés, aimants, aimés, humains et monstrueux.

 **L'ESPOIR**

Pas besoin de langues, ni de croyances forcées (ou non)

 **L'HOMME**

Qu'importe la peste, le seul espoir des Hommes, c'est la Liberté.

 _(Les chaines cessent de grincer, les cris, comme les voix, s'éteignent. Doucement, le petit garçon cherche les paupières sur la figure putride de l'Homme et les ferme. Il sourit.)_

 _ **NOIR**_

 **L'ESPOIR**

A tout âge, toutes époques. Espérée.

Liberté.

 **LUMIERE**

…

 _(RIDEAU)_


End file.
